


Last Call

by ScouterFight



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, F/F, Last Call, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScouterFight/pseuds/ScouterFight
Summary: Something I first found on Pinterest and then tracked down on Tumblr:"Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out." -otpdisaster-otpdisaster, if you ever find this story, thanks for the prompt and for the inspiration. I hope that you like it.I don't really use Tumblr outside of browsing, so if anyone wants to share it with them feel free to do so.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 21
Kudos: 92





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> AN: Was browsing on Tumblr and Pinterest today and found this little prompt, thought I would try my hand at it, and give it a Sylvaina spin, was in the mood for something angsty today.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy reading.
> 
> [Prompt](https://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/110731939970)

* * *

“ _Jaina your_ -”

Jaina frowned at the large piece of one of the columns, she and her team were studying. She was so close to identifying these hieroglyphs, there was just something that she was still missing, but she was sure that if she stared at it just a little longer, then the solution would present itself.

“ _Jaina_ -?”

Glancing at her notepad beside her she compared this new glyph to the ones they had already found and partially translated.

There were lots of similarities in the construction of the columns they had found here and, in the ones, they had found at the other sites, enough that she and the rest of her team were sure that the same people had built them despite being on completely different sides of the continent. But none of the other hieroglyphs gave her a hint as to what this one could mean.

“ _Jaina_!”

She traced the copied hieroglyphs in her notepad with her fingers trying to find some similarities, but a hand on her shoulder startled the young woman so much that she finally noticed the other woman in the room with her.

“Huh? What?” Jaina looked up and locked eyes with Modera.

“Jaina, your phone has been ringing for the last five minutes.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry Modera I thought I had switched it to soundless.”

The older woman shook her head and brushed her apology away with a wave of her hand. “It’s alright, but it seems to be urgent, why don't you take a break and quickly answer whoever is trying to reach you. A few minutes or so won't make a difference on whether we manage to get these translated or not."

“Yeah, you are right, thanks.”

She picked up her phone and after glancing at the caller ID, Jaina gasped quietly, a pit in the bottom of her stomach opened up, there weren't a lot of reasons as to why this person would call her now, she hadn't expected a call until much later that day.

Throwing one last glance at the other woman, she quickly hurried out of the tent and into the camp that had been built up around the dig site they were studying. As she walked between the many tents, trying to find some privacy or at least to find it in her own tent, she answered her phone.

“Sylvanas?” She said softly when the line connected.

“Hey Jaina. Everything alright at the dig site?”

“Hey, yourself. Yeah, everything is fine. What about you, are you alright?"

“Yeah…,” Jaina felt her brows furrow at the unusual pause between words, “just wanted to tell you that I love you.”

“I love you too, but you sure that everything is fine, you normally don’t call at this time of the day? Please tell me that you are still set on coming home soon? They haven’t decided to keep you and your team longer, have they?”

“Oh, no. Of course not. My tour ends on Friday and the plane should be landing at the airport around noon on Saturday. Hey, listen…” Sylvanas trailed of.

“Yeah?” Jaina prompted when the older woman didn’t continue right away.

“Oh, yeah sorry. I just wanted…” another slightly, this time longer pause, now Jaina was really getting worried. “To tell you that I love you… yeah… so here it is, I love you.”

Jaina frowned at the strange tone, the unusual pauses, and the slight ramble in her wife’s words. “Are you sure that everything is alright?” She asked again, as she ducked into her tent.

“Yes, I’m sure. I was just feeling… a bit lonely today and I wanted to hear your voice on-, again.” Jaina sat down on the bed and tried to shake away the bad feeling that was building up in her, Sylvanas had been about to say something else.

The young human shook her head, and tried to dismiss her worries, she was sure that everything was fine. Sylvanas was scheduled to be home soon. "It's fine, I miss you too, only a few more days, right?"

“Yeah, only a few more days. I just miss you a lot, and I really do love you, never doubt that ok?”

“Is this about my mother, and what she said about you last time we saw her? You know that she was just talking crap to piss-”

“It’s not about that,” Sylvanas interrupted her softly, and Jaina stayed silent at the quiet urgency in her wife’s voice. “I just wanted to be sure that you know.”

“Oh-“

“And… regardless of what may happen know that I will always love you, aright?”

“Sylvanas, you are worrying me. What is going on?”

“Nothing, Dalah'surfal...” Another pause followed by a soft sigh, filled with something Jaina couldn’t even hope to describe. “I just wanted you to know that I love you.”

“Yeah. I love you too, so, so much.”

“That is… good, very good.”

“Sylvanas-?”

“Jaina, I got- I gotta go, alright?” Was it Jaina's imagination or did Sylvanas' voice begin to slur at the end?

“Oh, ok. Please be careful.”

“Love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Forever?”

“Yeah, forever and always.” She spoke with conviction trying to keep the doubts and the slowly rising fear both out of her voice and out of her mind.

“Goodbye Jaina.” Before Jaina got the chance to answer the line went dead and Jaina sat there in her tent for far longer than she would be able to tell as she stared down at her darkened phone, the pit in her stomach felt endless.

* * *

Sylvanas coughed as she laid back, and at last her, bloodied fingers lost their grip on her phone, she didn’t even hear it collide with the ground beneath her.

She rested her head against the cracked floor below her and starred at the destroyed ceiling above her. The pressure her left arm had applied on the wound on her side lessened as the blood loss finally became too much for her to handle. She chuckled as coldness began to creep up on her, here she was deep in some desert, just barely shielded from the midday sun by a destroyed building, and she was freezing.

At least she had been able to tell Jaina one last time that she loved her and to hear her say it back if there was one decision that she would never be able to regret, out of the countless ones the sniper did indeed regret, then that was that she had asked Jaina Proudmoore to marry her.

She didn’t want to die, but she knew that even if she had contacted her team that they would have never reached her in time, not without serious consequences, they were too deep within the enemy territory for them to pull back now, to save her. No, it was better for them to finish the mission, and then to get out of here, alive. If she had to be the one to pay the price, then she was more than fine with that.

Just because she didn’t want to die here in some destroyed backwater town, Sylvanas Windrunner accepted her coming death anyway.

But she still wished that there was more time, more time for her to spend with Jaina, more time for her to spend with her team, more time for her to spend with her sisters.

She groaned as she reached, with her last burst of strength, beneath her bulletproof vest, to pry out a small locket. She didn’t have the strength anymore to pry it open, as her fingers were far too slick with her own blood anyway, but she had enough to pull its chain over her head so that she could cradle it against her chest, desperately wishing that she could gaze at the small pictures inside one last time.

But alas this final wish would remain unfulfilled, as her vision grew fuzzy, Sylvanas knew that her time was up.

“Shorel'aran, Dalah'surfal,” Sylvanas whispered with her last breath, as the world around her grew dark. Her fingers still grasping that little golden locket in her hand. The small and last piece of home that she carried with her, in this Belore-forsaken desert.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Not much to say, I had to get the angst out of my system, and this inspired me enough to do something productive.
> 
> By the way the summary, is the Tumblr post I already mentioned/linked.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you liked this little piece.
> 
> So, maybe leave a constructive comment down below. Leave a kudos or maybe bookmark the story, that would really make my day.
> 
> Thank you very much, this is ScouterFight and I’m out.


End file.
